The Land of the Blade
by doingrandomstuffproductions
Summary: Atlas is a simple poor boy who is the son of a farmer. In a land full of swords he wanted to become a swordsman as a general for the King. But since he was poor all the other kids mocked and bullied him for being poor. A man by the name of Sir Blake. Decided to let him train in his dojo for free. And here is a journey on Atlas's path to become a swordsman


The Land of the Swords, that is where swords were used in the most, ever since the first king came into power they started the way if the Swords, they fight with swords and the most common sports is sword fighting like kendo and etc. They hold monthly tournaments for this sword fight.

Two swords clashing in the small ring, as crowds cheer so loudly that mountains will shake. This is the power of the sword. Two men with wooden swords were in the ring showing off their skills and power accumulated in the past years. Sword fighting was so popular that neighboring lands visit to watch. Left swing, right, thrust, and other sword techniques were shown it was a battle between 2 men in the ring. Left right, and BAAM! The man with long brown hair hit him with a strong right swing which was enough to put his knees to the ground! The crown went wild with cheers.

Outside the ring was a young child who was watching with eyes wide open and focused , like a lion hunting it's prey. "AWESOME!!!" He exclaimed and jumped around in excitement. "Swords are awesome!!!" he ran around with a huge smile in his face. He wanted to enter so he rushed towards the entrance. "HOLD IT!" Exclaimed the guard. "plz present your ticket" the young kid replied "I'm so sorry mister, my family can't afford one... Its too expensive, plz let me in" the kid asked with begging eyes in likeness to a dog begging for food. "I'm sorry, no can do." "HAHAHAHA! WHAT A LOOSER!!! Is this how poor you are! Hahaha! Like seriously what are you wearing? Get the heck outta here you dirt level boy!" a group of kids exclaimed while inside the ring. The kids continued to mock him. "Loser! Idiot! Poor!" they all shouted while showing off their money. "o-ok I guess... I'll just leave..." with a sad look on his face and a tear slowly falling of his eye like a lonely dog scared and hurt, he ran away and continued crying aloud. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" the kid went not far from the stadium. And the kid felt a gentle light touch on his shoulder "Hey kid... Ive heard what happened." "the kid with tears in his eye looked up and saw a man with long black hair to touch his chin." I-I don't think I can be a sword fighter like I want to... " " Why not? " " Those bully's were right... " the kid sniffed and wiped his tears and then continued. "It's true... I'm a loser... I'm poor... I can't do it... I can't even watch the competition how will I be able to afford to train?! I'm just a poor loser... What's the point" the man patted the kids head slowly and gently "Kid.. How old are you?" "I'm 9..." "you're still young, you have plenty of time... And remember this, don't let discrimination and how much money you have decide what you can or cannot do! Everything here is temporary! MONEY MEANS NOTHING!...dont let noney decide for you..." the kid looked at the man with newly found hope in his eyes." Kid whats your name?"." I'm Atlas, Atlas Fall" "Atlas huh? Nice name. Tell you what... Come to this place, its my dojo. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself" the man said with a smile in his face. "Thank you sir... May I have your name?" with a smile the man replied "Blake, Blake Storm" with newly found hope, Atlas jumped and hopped with joy as he ran home with excitement that he will visit soon.

The next day

Atlas quickly ran off to the dojos address he was so excited he barely informed his parents and didn't even eat. He ran like a predator looking for his prey which is the address. As he arrived he knocked on the door. It was opened by a tough looking kid. "Who are you?" "umm I'm looking for sir Blake... Please?" "Why its not like your poor ass could afford lessons anyway" "COLE! THAT'S ENOUGH." Sir Blake exclaimed loudly. Get back to training, I invited him." with a disgusted look on Coles face he left it was almost as if Cole was looking at the most hated person in the world." I'm sorry about that... But, Welcome to my dojo!"


End file.
